The story of Phoenix Amagarai A Dragonball Z Fanfiction
by Divine Wolf srjy1989
Summary: Phoenix and his family have been searching for his twin sister Andromeda for years and no one knows what happened to her. Phoenix and his wife, son and best friend have just felt two energy signals but they don't know who they belong too, so Phoenix goes too investigate it at the urging of his wife and son and makes a nice discovery.


Episode 1:

My Family Meets Two Legendary Warriors

My name is Phoenix Amagarai and this is the story of my family. My Family has three royal lines, the Shamila's, the Myrotaromishima's and the Amagarai's, the three Families are interrelated because we're all Decedents of Wamma the Original Super Saiyan. After Akeel's execution when I was ten I devoted myself to my training and my power level went from 75 million to 750 million and I became king of my home planet Platinun. I haven't told you the best part about my life, I can do just about anything I want but I'm nowhere near as strong as I'd like to be but I'll tell you about that later. I wear black armor with a gold cloak over it.

I was sitting in my ship with my wife Vega, my best friend Nova and my 8 year old son Sirius. Now for the other's, Vega wears black robes over gold armor, she has long black hair tied back in a ponytail and she has pearl white eye. Nova has shoulder length dark brown hair with sea green eyes and he wears black robes with a molten gold sash wrapped around his waist. As for my son he wears black armor like mine but he wears gold robes over his armor. He has his mother's pearl white eyes and his mother's long hair but he doesn't tie it back so it falls around his shoulders.

Then we all sensed a power level of 1 trillion five hundred billion and a power level of 40 trillion. "Nova deactivate the thrusters." I said and Nova turned the thrusters off "Phoenix could this be Andromeda!" Vega asked "I don't know but the energy of the first one is high enough but what of the second energy signal bring it up on screen!" I said Vega pushed a button on the control panel and I saw two warriors fighting each other. One was a dragon with green skin a tan stomach and blood red eyes and he had seven spheres in his chest.

The other was a Warrior Saiyan he had yellow eyes, scarlet fur and a scarlet tail and he had long spikey black hair, he wore yellow pants a tightly wrapped blue belt and black kung fu shoes. When they saw the ship they stopped and waited for something to happen. "Hey daddy they look nice I say we invite them on board. "Sirius said and he started playing with his hair "Yeah I agree with our son Phoenix." Vega said and she ran her fingers through my hair "Fine but first I want to test their strength." I said and I used Instantaneous Movement and appeared in front of the dragon and Warrior Saiyan

"Hello my name is Phoenix Amagarai." I said telepathically "Be careful Goku that's a Platinum Saiyan." The dragon said "Well Shenron he doesn't seem all that bad." Goku said "Yeah you have nothing to fear I just want to test your powers." I said and I started dancing around "Well what do you say Shenron do you want to fight with him." Goku said "Fine but you'd better go to Super Saiyan 5." Shenron said as he got in a fighting stance "Alright." Goku said and he focused his power at a much higher level and he started screaming "AHHHHHH!" as he yelled his hair was starting to turn silverish white and it grew a little bit longer and there was a silverish white glow too his body but that faded as he stopped powering up and Goku's fur and tail were still scarlet his power level was 7 Trillion 500 billion.

I powered up to my maximum and caught Goku's fist and cartwheeled with his fist still in my hand and as I landed I threw him into Shenron and snapped Goku's wrist. Shenron caught Goku and fired thin beams from his eyes I raised my hand and dispersed the beams. Then Goku attacked me with a kick to the head, but I caught his leg, Shenron fired a beam at me and I crushed it with my free hand. Lightning flashed around my body and I threw Goku into a gas giant and turned to Shenron. "So you're a god I take it?" I asked "Yes my name means dragon god." Shenron answered

"I see, then lets test that shall we." I said with a smirk and I got into a horse back stance and put my right hand toward the ground and made a claw and charged my energy I held my hand up and screamed "LIGHT OF ANGEL'S!" and a massive beam 6000 mile in diameter went flying at Shenron then Shenron held his hands out and screamed "DRAGON FLASH!" and Gold fire erupted from his hands then I felt Goku's power rising as he powered up a blast and he fired it and the beam was silverish white I held out my left hand and screamed "STAR BURST!" and a silver sphere of energy collided with Goku's beam and to my surprise it held up against my star burst. "Wow, this is amazing." I thought out loud and I used Life Force Drain and maxed out my power and my blasts tripled in size and they blew up.

Goku appeared in front of me and asked "what exactly are you?" "Shenron told you I'm a Platinum Saiyan." I answered as I decreased my power and suppressed it at one million and Goku did the same and his power decreased and he had black eyes, eyebrows, and hair which stuck out in every direction "Let me introduce you to my family." I said and we phased on to my ship "Dad that was amazing can I show them what I can do?" Sirius asked as he ran up to me "Maybe later, right now it's time for introductions as you know I'm Phoenix this is my wife Vega my best Friend Nova and my son Sirius." I said as I went over to a control panel

Then we all felt two tremendous surges of power and I recognized the first but that was impossible he was dead. "It's coming from New Namek we've got to get there now!" Goku said "Okay Nova set the coordinates for New Namek." I said Nova did what I said and in an instant we were there "Okay let's go everyone." I said and we phased down to the planet's surface hmm should I describe New Namek how it was before or after we destroyed it.

Everything on the planet was green from the sea to the sky. Then I noticed 3 warriors one was Akeel he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a blue rose in his pocket. He has long slick white hair and cold ice white eyes, and he wore round wire rimmed glasses. The person to my left wore long black hooded robes and he was small he looked about 4'10 to 4'11. The person to my right was very intimidating he wore long black robes with the right side wide open he had a shaved head with black eyes that had absolutely no light in them and he had strange armor on that kept changing. Behind them were the Namekians and they were in energy bindings.

"LET THEM GO!" Goku bellowed and he went to Super Saiyan 5 and charged his energy and rushed Akeel and screamed" SUPER DRAGON FIST!" and a black dragon erupted from Goku's body and slammed into Akeel's hand and he just bushed it aside like it was nothing. Akeel pushed his glasses up his nose and said"Not bad for a warrior Saiyan but I shall do as you say and let them go…..straight to the next world ELITE PLATINUM BLAST!"and he fired a massive white beam straight at the Namekians I was going to use Instantaneous Movement to get in front of the Namekians and stop the blast with my Light of Angel's but just then seven streaks of golden light came together and shot to the ground and the new warrior was a dragon like Shenron except he was 7 feet tall and built like a tank he had the same red eyes but instead of his horns pointing straight back like Shenrons his horns were curved in like a bulls. He held out his hands and caught the blast and shoved it into space with minimal effort." I am Porunga who disturbs my slumber!" the dragon rumbled in a low voice

"That would be me Porunga, Segashi kill him." Akeel said calmly and the warrior on my left charged porunga and their fists collided creating a shock wave and Porunga went flying away "Let's help him out guys!" I said and we all powered up to our maximum levels Nova and I were maxed out and using Life Force Drain and Vega and Sirius were doing the same and we increased our energy and attacked Nova and I went straight for Segashi he turned and clothes lined us and sent us flying away and Segashi charged us I flipped back to my feet and fired a blast at him but he ran right through it and appeared in front of us and blasted me straight through an island. "Okay he's small but that really hurt." I thought "There's got to be a way to stop him but how." "STAR BURST!" I thought and I focused it and I fired the blast at Segashi then I appeared above him and as he stopped my star burst with one hand I put my hands on his back and screamed "Light of Angel's!" and the beam went straight through an afterimage. Then Sirius did something incredibly stupid, he appeared behind Segashi and grabbed him and converted his life force to energy and blew himself up in a blinding flash of platinum light and when the light finally died down Segashi's robes had burned off revealing black armor and Sirius was gone.


End file.
